Rose' Walk
by alixxblack
Summary: Short one-shot piece focusing on Rose and how she feels about herself during her fourth year.


Disclaimer: Not JKR. Don't own rights. Just a fanfiction. Let's keep it chill, shall we?

* * *

><p>Note: This is another one-shot I posted on my Tumblr blog. I've done a few short pieces the past couple days in celebration of finishing my novel. However, as a result the work is raw and unedited. Hopefully that doesn't disrupt the short story. This is also a first fort me, I'm shipping the next generation, hope I did good ;) R&amp;R!<p>

* * *

><p>Being the daughter of Hermione Granger was no easy task. She left a legacy of brilliance in her path at Hogwarts and she was expected to be exactly like her mother. Rose thought it was going to be easy, and for three years it was. Fourth year came, though, and it became difficult to maintain focus.<p>

In her third year the trips to Hogsmeade were not fantastic, she had to stay behind with Hugo. He had their dad's attention span in spite of his genius. She mothered him most evenings in the library rather than going to Hogsmeade to make friends. But the second year around with Hugo was easier, he got into the swing of things and hardly ever wanted Rose's help. She was able to visit as often as she liked.

Rose had few friends, though, so these trips were merely excuses to study elsewhere besides the library. She hated the library. Everyone called her 'studious' but they would follow it up with 'boring.' She was sure her mother never endured such pain so she never brought up it. Unfortunately, all the studying she did made her miss the rides back up to the school much more difficult.

One day walking back Rose starting yelling at herself. "You are such an idiot. You don't need to study all the time. What is it dad always said, having friends is just as important as being smart. I can spare some time to be social, right? I mean, I bet I would look almost pretty if I just did myself up a little bit, right? This is incredibly ridiculous that I'm missing rides back because I'm studying. Hogsmeade is not a place to study. It's a place for friends. Merlin, what is wrong with me?" Of course, it would be perfect if she were the only one walking back to Hogwarts. Rose heard footsteps behind her and she lived rather fearlessly. She spun around, getting knocked by her curls on the nose. She brushed it out of her face to reveal a young man clad in all black attire. Most people would have recognized him right away but since Rose wasn't a part of the crowd she wasn't sure who it was right away.

"What's all that complaining about? Aren't you the brains around the school?" When she heard his voice it was unmistakable whose child he was. Underneath his black hood was a messy dirty blonde mop. The dark circles under his eyes and the painfully colorless skin. It was none other than Scorpious Malfoy. Her dad didn't care for the Malfoy family, and based on the history surrounding the Lord Voldemort she was unsurprised.

"I don't expect you would understand, Malfoy." She hisses his name. In all actuality he was the only competition she had when it came to school work. He was in the same boat as her, she supposed, as she never knew him to have any real friends. Sure, he socialized with everyone, but she hadn't ever seen him anywhere other than in class.

"I guess not, but perhaps you could teach me. I don't know what you make of grades, but I think mine are a good indicator of my capabilities." They were walking side-by-side now. Rose wasn't sure to make of any of it and therefore didn't speak for most of the walk back. Right before the reached the grounds though, Scorpious stepped in front of her and looked her dead on. "Maybe we could study together or something. I could get some food too, or something." He sounded exuberantly confident. His hands were in his pocket and his body was stiff. Rose could see this was the first time he was asking any girl to do something alone.

Her parents wouldn't approve, but it was harmless. "Sure, that sounds nice." Hopefully it was as innocent as it sounded.


End file.
